the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Wonder Woman Review: The Most Important Superhero Film of this Generation
This film had a lot going against it; a relatively untested director, a franchise barely breathing, and an inexperienced lead actress, not to mention the glass-shattering character of the world's greatest female hero. Not only does Patty Jenkins' Wonder Woman prove itself by cleansing the palette of its older DCEU brothers, but it also firmly plants itself as one of the best films of its kind. Beautifully assembled, provovactively created, and a fierce performance by Gal Gadot ensures that the Princess of the Amazons' legacy is preserved. The Cast First and foremost, the supporting veterans all came to play. Robin Wright and Connie Nielsen are fantastic in the roles of Diana's primary guidance figures as her aunt Antiope and mother Queen Hippolyta. While Wright does an exceptional job of providing the firm but wise tutelage of a warrior, Nielsen's assuring voice and calm demeanor give viewers a true connection to Diana as a person. In terms of the villains, David Thewlis and Danny Huston are perfect villains for this sort of tale. Thewlis' eerily dispassionate voice makes his work as Ares perfectly threatening, while Huston does a great job at portraying the absolute savagery and determination of his character. Elena Anaya as Doctor Poison is chillingly vile but ultimately broken, ensuring she is not nearly as clear cut as she could be. Chris Pine as Steve Trevor is a wonder to behold, with the actor giving his best performance yet as he leads his Trevor through an arc that perfectly blends into the story. But these characters are lightweights compared to the namesake Wonder Woman, brought fantastically to life by a perfect Gal Gadot. Not only does she portray the hero's bravery and determination as seen in her last performance as the Princess, but she adds to it layers upon layers of emotion and curiosity. This Diana is far more than powerful- she is vulnerable and interesting. She is empowering, but grounding. Quite simply put, Gadot ensures that Wonder Woman is a fully fleshed out character that lets her stand tall among the pantheon of heroes. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Serving as an origin story for the mysterious warrior-princess seen in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman is the tale of Diana of Themyscira. When a mysterious man named Steve Trevor stumbles upon her island with tales of the Great War, the noble-hearted Diana decides to take it upon herself to save the world of man from the grip of Ares, God of War. This is a basic synopsis, and any further details would compromise the viewing experience. There are plenty of themes throughout the film, and Allan Heinberg's script nails each one to perfection. Much like other films, there are "moments". However, this movie utilizes them uniquely and sparsely, spreading it all around to ensures a cohesive narrative remains while the ideas of female empowerment, love over hate, and the core of man's soul. If there's one hiccup in the narrative, it's definitely the first act. Mostly exposition for world-building, it doesn't really do much more than provide backstory. While it's well-done, the exposition is certainly noticeable. However, the film does flow naturally, with it excellently pacing the moments of great action and bold symbolism with the intimate, human moments. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Direction Helmed by Patty Jenkins, known for earning Charlize Theron an Academy Award for her film Monster, this is a film that truly embraces both its historic story and modern equipment. Gorgeously shot by Matthew Jensen, every battlefield and city street is captured in grim but hopeful lightning. The battle scenes are engaging and excellently edited thanks to Martin Walsh's skills in the editing room. Perhaps slow motion is used a tad bit, but every time it is the scene deserves it, and it certainly isn't long enough to be a major qualm. Big congratulations to the set designer for creating a beautiful Paradise Island, while bringing the haunting battlefields of World War I to life with picture-esque quality. Costume designers should be praised, with Gal Gadot looking fantastic both in her Wonder Woman armor and her civilian garbs. The biggest praise goes to Rupert Gregson-Williams, the film's composer. While it may've been Junkie XL's original theme for the heroine, Rupert perfectly creates his own tone and score for the film. Swelling with emotional pride and definitive power, the score will have viewers eagerly standing to behold the film. Score: 4 out of 5 Verdict Wonder Woman could've just been important- it could have just been good enough to break the glass ceiling and redeem the DCEU. Instead, it shatters all expectations with its bold storytelling, imaginative direction, and incredibly talented cast. Not only does the film proudly break down barriers, it establishes itself a legacy as one of the best not only of its kind now, but for all time. Score: 80% Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews